In general, skeleton of the body of the new-born baby or infant is not complete, so that significant care is required when the carer has the baby in her arms or lays down the baby. In particular, in order to move while having the baby in her arms or nurse the baby, before doing so, the carer should wrap the baby with a quilt of a certain thickness and then have the quilt together with the baby in her arms, and thereafter may nurse the baby or move together with the baby, so that both the carer and baby experience discomfort.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, various types of seats have been proposed, wherein as exemplary one, there are mentioned a baby strap constructed by connecting a strap with a predetermined length allowing for fastening of the strap to a part of the body of the carer to a wrapper having such a wide area as to wrap the baby and made of substrate such as cloth, and car seat that can prevent the infant from deviating from his or her position by providing projected cushion material on both side walls of a flat plate member.
In the case of the baby strap, since the wrapper is made of cloth, the wrapper may not maintain its shape completely in the case that the carer has the infant in her arms for a long time, and as the infant is wrapped while his or her head and legs face toward abdomen of the carer, stability is not ensured and thus discomfort is caused and also too much load is exerted to the body of the baby.
In the case of the car seat, it can support the infant in a posture of the infant being laid down on the flat plate member or seated thereon, however, since the car seat is bulky, it is not easy to carry and also for nursing the infant, the carer should lift the infant from the car seat to have the infant in her arms, which results in a disadvantage that its use other than use for vehicle is extremely limited.
Besides, the baby carriage or rocking bed is also equipped with a seat, however, disadvantages still remain that the use of the seat is limited to pertinent product and for nursing the infant the carer should lift the infant to have the infant in her arms.